In My Arms
by TiffanyL
Summary: A little story from Rick's POV, immediately after Alex is born...~*~R/R Please~*~


Disclaimer: I don't own them, yadda yadda yadda..blither blither blither...ok so now that's done...=)  
Rating: G  
Summary: Rick reflects on things right after the birth of his son...  
**Note from me: A little bit short, but I thought it was a sweet thing to write about--keep in mind I've never really written anything like this before, so please read and review and please be nice! LoL  
~Tiff**  
  
  
  
  
  
In My Arms  
  
I just looked at her while she slept in the hospital bed. She looked so peaceful; her eyes were closed and she had a small smile across her face. I knew she must be exhausted after her long day. She was in labor for nearly 13 hours...which meant my hand was squeezed for 13 hours...  
I looked down at my hand. It was actually a little bit black and blue, and it actually hurt a little! I had no idea she was that strong--maybe it's just because she was in so much pain.  
But soon enough, it was all over. Our son, Alex, was born. I was so extremely happy I was not really sure what to do with myself. So I opted to just sit here by Evie while the nurses go and clean Alex up. Evelyn was only awake for a few minutes afterwards. She had smiled at me, obviously tired, and told me she loved me. I kissed her forehead and told her I loved her too.  
And, God, it was true. I love her more than my own life. She's perfect. I still can't imagine why she would love me when she could have easily had anyone in the world. But, I thought to myself proudly, she chose me. Making me the luckiest man alive.  
And now we had a son together. I remembered the day she told me she was pregnant. It was the second greatest day in my life....well, now it's probably bumped down to third, the greatest day of my life was our wedding day, the second greatest is today, so, yeah, it would be third now. Oh, sorry, I'm getting off track...but anyways...  
I had been so excited when she told me. I was going to be a father! And now I AM a father! I must admit that I'm a little scared. I never had a father present in my childhood, what if I don't act right? What if I make the wrong decisions and screw up his life? I would never forgive myself...  
  
Just then, the nurse brought Alex into the room. He was all cleaned up and wrapped in a baby blue blanket. He was asleep, looking as peaceful as his mother...his mother...Evie and I are parents...I still can't believe it. Then nurse gave me a smile and left the room, leaving our family by ourselves.   
  
That's what we are now, a family. Evie, Alex, and I. And Jonathan, of course. But Evie, Alex, and I are the O'Connell family...  
  
I walked over to Alex, who was still sleeping soundly. At first, I just looked at this amazing creature Evie and I had created. He was a little bit of her combined with a little bit of me...he was perfect. As perfect as his mother.   
  
I couldn't take it anymore, I had to pick him up. So I did. I gently lifted him out of his bed and into my arms. My fears melted away along with my heart. He stirred a little, but he still slept. It took me a minute to get him comfortable. I had never really been around infants, so I wasn't really sure how to hold them right. But I remembered a few weeks ago when Evie told me to always, no matter what, support the baby's head. So I did; I put his head in the crook of my arm, and he finally stopped stirring and settled back into his sleep.  
  
I slowly sat down in the chair next to Evie's bed, where she too still slept. I looked at her, then down at Alex. I never felt so much love towards anyone in my entire life. If you had told me a little over a year ago that I would be out of prison, married, and have a kid by this time, I would have laughed in your face. Or I would have punched it. But that's not me anymore. I thought I couldn't love anyone more than I loved Evelyn. And that's true, it always will be. But I love Alex just as much, in a different way. She's my wife, and he's my son. My heart was melting more with every passing second. I loved them both with everything I had.  
  
I heard Evie yawn a little and open her eyes slightly. I looked at her and smiled. She saw me and smiled back softly.  
"He looks perfect with you," she said sleepily. She slid over and patted the bed next to her, giving me my cue to come sit with her.  
I obliged, and slowly stood up and sat down on her bed, our son still in my arms.  
"He looks perfect with you, too," I replied, kissing her softly on the lips. I gently lifted Alex up and into his mother's arms. After Evie had him comfortably snuggled next to her, I lifted up my arm and let Evie slide over into my embrace. We sat like that for a long time; my arm around her, her head laying on my chest, and our son in her arms. After some time, Evie fell asleep again. I just looked at her and smiled for probably the thousandth time that day.  
  
I was an adventurer. An explorer. Never got tied down, never had to follow rules or listen to anyone else. Then I met Evie, and that all changed.   
  
And now I have Evie and Alex both in my arms and I know for sure that I'll never be the same again.  



End file.
